1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fender attaching structure in a rough ground running saddle riding type vehicle such as a four wheel buggy.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11371/1999 discloses a rough ground running saddle riding type vehicle having a front fender covering from an upper portion to a rear portion of a front wheel, a rear fender covering from a front portion to an upper portion of a rear wheel and a sub fender connecting the front fender and the rear fender.
FIG. 7 of the present invention illustrates an example of a sub fender. The sub fender 100 is integrally formed with a front wall portion 101 having an upper end attached to a lower end portion of a front fender and extending in a downward direction, a rear wall portion 102 having an upper end similarly attached to a lower end portion of a rear fender and extending in the downward direction, and a bottom wall portion 103 for connecting the lower end portions at a front and a rear portion thereof. Furthermore, the bottom wall portion 103 is provided with a plurality of holes 104 for dropping mud, snow or the like.
When a vehicle provided with the above-described sub fender 100 is driven, mud, snow or the like accumulates on a front side of the front wall portion 101, rides over a lower end of the front wall portion 101 and reaches an inner side of the bottom wall portion 103. The mud, snow or the like may pass through the holes 104, invade above the bottom wall portion 103 or invade from an inner side of a vehicle body onto the bottom wall portion 103.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid the disadvantages of the related art devices. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to prevent invasion of mud or snow as much as possible from above the bottom wall portion of a sub fender.
In order to resolve the above-described problem, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fender structure characterized in that in a rough ground running saddle riding type vehicle having a front fender covering from an upper portion to a rear portion of a front wheel, a rear fender covering from a front portion to an upper portion of a rear wheel and a sub fender for connecting the front fender and the rear fender, the sub fender comprising a front wall portion an upper end portion of which is connected to a lower end portion of the front fender and which is extended in a downward direction, a rear wall portion an upper end portion of which is connected to a lower end portion of the rear fender and which is extended in the downward direction and a bottom wall portion connecting respective lower portions of the front wall portion and the rear wall portion wherein the lower end portion of the front wall portion constitutes a downward extended portion extended in the downward direction longer than the bottom wall portion.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided the fender structure according to the first aspect, characterized in that the downward extended portion is provided with a slit reaching a lower end thereof in up and down directions.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided the fender attaching structure according to the first aspect, characterized in that at least the front wall portion of the front wall portion and the rear wall portion is formed separately from the bottom wall portion and the separate portion and the bottom wall portion are connected by engagement.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, the downward extended portion is provided at the lower portion of the front wall portion. Therefore, by extending the downward extended portion in the downward direction more than the bottom wall portion, even when mud or snow stored on the front side of the front wall portion rides over the lower end of the downward extended portion, it is difficult for the mud or snow to reach the bottom wall portion. Therefore, the mud or snow can be prevented from invading above the bottom wall portion as much as possible.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, the downward extended portion is provided with the slit. Accordingly, although the lower end portion of the downward extended portion is extended in the downward direction more than the bottom wall portion, even when the downward extended portion is brought into contact with a projected object on a lane such as a log or the like, the lower extended portion is easily deformed and can pass therethrough. Accordingly, durability of the front wall portion and accordingly the sub fender as a whole can be promoted.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, by constituting the front wall portion or the rear wall portion separately from the bottom wall portion, the respective portions are formed by being divided into a plurality of small-sized portions. Thereafter, these are assembled and accordingly, formation of the sub fender can be facilitated. Particularly, the formation of the portion having the downward extended portion can be facilitated and further, interchange in destruction thereof can be carried out easily and to a necessary minimum. Accordingly, the interchange becomes economical. Furthermore, the bottom wall portion and the portions separate therefrom are engaged and assembled. Accordingly, positioning in assembling and integrating the plurality of portions can be ensured and the assembling operation can be facilitated.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.